


What's the Fun in Asking

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Magic As Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, Wall Sex, top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Tony asking for what he wants would be too easy.





	What's the Fun in Asking

They didn’t intend for it to happen.

One minute Stephen and Tony were arguing about something. In the next Tony got a little too close to Stephen, only for the sorcerer to reflexively push him away, pinning Tony to the wall with a bit of magic.

Stephen and Tony looked at each for a moment. Then Stephen’s eyes slid down Tony’s body, noticing the effect being pinned had on him. 

Tony smirked, apparently not bothered by his position. “You wanna do something about that?”

Stephen strode over to him, lifting Tony a bit further up the wall so they were eye level. “Is that what you want?” He took another step closer. “Was that your intention in arguing with me?”

Tony gave as much of a shrug as he could. “It was a possibility.”

Stephen closed the final distance and kissed Tony, feeling the breath go out of the other man and his cock twitch in his jeans.

Tracing his fingers down Tony’s jawline, Stephen leaned back and studied his face. “You could simply ask for what you want.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Stephen smiled, watching Tony’s face as his jeans vanished and rope wrapped around his knees, pulling them up and spreading him wide.

“That... that is some party trick,” said Tony, voice gone breathy.

A smaller bit of rope entwined itself around Tony’s cock. “You weren’t wearing any underwear."

“Yeah, well it ruins the line.”

“Only because you insist on wearing them so tight.”

“Haven’t got any complaints so far.” Tony grinned at him, hands flexing though he made no attempt to escape his position.

“Neither have I,” said Stephen, reaching out to run his fingers along the inside of Tony’s thigh.

Tony tried to arch his back, clearly wanting more.

Stephen moved into the V of Tony’s legs and leaned in to Tony’s ear. “You want me to fuck you,” he said softly, voice sinfully low.

“Thought that was pretty obvious,” answered Tony, sounding remarkably cheerful for someone pinned half-naked against a wall.

Stephen nibbled on Tony’s earlobe, earning a soft moan, which turned into something louder as he felt something slicking him.

“I could fuck you without touching you at all,” said Stephen.

“But what’s the fun in that,” gasped Tony.

“You do make a good point.” Stephen waved his hand and Tony was adjusted for him, legs spread a little wider and knees a bit higher. He hummed contemplatively, looking Tony over again. The magic that had been slicking Tony pressed just into him.

Tony gasped, head dropping back against the wall. “Tease,” he groaned.

“Yes,” said Stephen, leaning in to kiss him again, tongue sliding into Tony’s mouth.

Tony moaned and Stephen felt him start to surrender. Good. He let the magic tease him for a few moments longer, then dismissed it. He pushed his robes away and moved up, teasing Tony now with his cock.

Groaning, Tony turned his head to the side. “Come on, fuck me,” he panted.

Stephen smirked and bit his earlobe again. “What’s the magic word?” he rumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes and started to speak, only for Stephen to barely press in.

“Please!” Tony all but shouted.

“Good.” Stephen pushed deeper, turning Tony’s face towards him so he could kiss him. Hard.

Tony groaned, hands flexing again. Stephen reached out and took one as he started to thrust.

Stephen pulled back again, watching Tony, keeping up a steady rhythm. “Let me take care of you,” he murmured.

Tony cracked open one eye. “You keep that up and you will,” he muttered.

Stephen kissed him again. The rope around Tony’s cock started to move, sliding up and down. 

Tony shifted his hips, moaning. 

Stephen moved a little faster, a little harder. “Relax,” he murmured, free hand stroking over Tony’s chest.

And, remarkably, Tony did, surrendering with a shiver, giving himself over to Stephen, trusting.

Stephen groaned softly at the beautiful sight. “Come for me, Tony.” He gave his cock one more pull.

Moaning, Tony spilled between them. Stephen kissed him gently, then moved faster, harder, taking what he wanted as he worked Tony through the aftershocks.

Stephen pressed Tony against the wall as he came, panting harshly in Tony’s ear. 

Tony moaned and, as Stephen freed his hands, he brought them around, stroking Stephen’s hair and guiding him into another kiss.

Stephen hummed and kissed him back, gently lowering Tony back to the floor and returning his jeans.

They finally broke apart as Tony found his feet. Tony leaned back against the wall as if still not quite trusting his legs and smiled at Stephen.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at him. “Next time, just ask.”

“Naw,” said Tony. “This is way more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly snoggy's fault. And raggedy-spaceman on tumblr.
> 
> unbeta'd so any errors are mine.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
